Viruses Are Never Fun
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Random and pointless but kinda cute. The group, with the exception of Flora, get sick. So far the characters that are seen are Musa, Techna, Flora, Riven, and Ofelia, the schools nurse. I don't know if I should make something out it or leave it so.. help?
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty pointless, there's not even a plot. I'm out of ideas and pretty much writing just to be writing. I'll let you decided though. Should I turn it into something or leave it as it is?

-----

Musa had been doodling all day. She wasn't an artist, not in the least. When she became nervous though, the was what she did. Stars, hearts, smiley faces, peace signs. Even random sketches of eyes that could easily be turned into birds. Nervous habits, huh, why was she nervous? Possibly because for the first time her life, she found herself staring at a blank page with nothing to write.

Flora entered the room, took Musa's temperature, sighed at the results, checked on Techna, and left as silently as she came.

Every one of her friends had come down with some type of virus. Even the boys had been sentenced to the common room's floor, covered in blankets and drowning in medicines. Flora had been away, on Lymphea visiting her family, the day it hit. So, as luck would have it, she had been spared.

Musa stuck her pen in her mouth and crossed her legs on the chair at her desk, spinning as she did so. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do when one's stomach was that nauseated but that's how she thought. She tried thinking harder about what to write and then she tried thinking less about what to write. It all seemed to be fruitless though. Nothing was coming.

Techna, on the other side of the room, jerked violently awake. Panting and sweating, the tired girl looked nervously about the room. Nightmares were becoming more and more frequent as the virus progressed. After the first few, she had become numb to the pain of her body being corrupted in ways that shouldn't be possible. That didn't stop her from being confused and weary she woke awoke.

Musa cleared her throat, reassuring the girl that she was awake and safe now.

Techna's relief was short lived though, as Riven came bursting through the door, searching for a bathroom. He, of them all, had resisted the virus the longest and had recieved it the worst when it finally got the best of him.

The girls flinched at the sound of the first hurl, and then the second and third. Flora came through the door, followed silently by Ofelia, the schools nurse.

She had finally paged her when she had realized that Musa's temperature kept dropping. According to the thermometer, the girl was quickly becoming an ice cube.

When Ofelia had finished with Riven and Techna, she placed a warmth spell on Musa and sent her to bed. She said good night to Flora and glanced at her notebook one more time. 'Perhaps tomorrow', she thought. With that, she turned out the light and snuggled into her blankets.

-----

So, should I make it something or leave it? I think it has the potential to be something but that could just be me. Criticism, please?


	2. Chapter 2

"So you know what this thing is?" Musa sat on her bed with her pen in her hand and her notebook on her lap. She had woke up earlier that morning to find that she was the only one feeling even remotely better.

"Yes, I do. It's called 'Freezus Immortalis'. It's not a virus at all. It's a hex. It starts with the person that was originally hexed and then travels through the air, much like a virus, until everyone else that was targeted receives it. You slowly turn into an icecube and are frozen in time. It's the same thing that's used in the Omega Dimension." Ophelia looked over to Flora and told her to bring the glasses of antidote.

Flora handed a glass to everyone. "Drink up. I know it looks gross but it's the only way to reverse it."

Stella glared at the glass, shivered at the rank smell, held her nose, and drank. "Ew. It's chunky. Why is it chunky?"

Riven sighed and took a drink of the vile brown liquid. It reminded of something he had thrown up the night before. He had a stronger stomach than the others though, so he kept that piece of information to himself. "C'mon guys. It's not that bad."

"Really?" Everything in Techna told her it was logical to drink it but she wasn't convinced being better was worth drinking that.

"If Musa drinks it will you all take it?" Everyone knew that Musa's stomach was weaker than that of everyone else, especially when it came to ingesting unknown stuff. It was completely unfair of him to ask her to do it when he knew she seemed to getting better on her own but he didn't want to lose his friends to a hex either. He looked up at the girl that had plaqued his every thought from the first time he had seen her. "Drink it Musa."

She scrunched her face and drank without a moment's hesitation. "Ew." She waited until the vile taste had left her mouth before she relaxed. "There. It wasn't that bad guys." She knew she was lying through her teeth and she knew everyone else knew too. She turned to Ophelia. "So when do we start feeling better?"

"Tomorrow morning. Now get some rest. Flora will call me if you should need something." With that, she was gone.

Musa watched her friends drink the remains of the antidote before she laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-------------

Musa woke to someone jumping on her bed, with the sun shining through her window. For the first time in days, she felt the warmth of it. Looking up, she saw Stella drop down onto Musa's waisting, straddling the girl. She looked over to see Riven standing in the doorway with his signature smirk. It appeared that he was quite enjoying the scene in front of him. She looked back up to see Stella's eyes staring into hers.

The girl's smile widened when she realized Musa was awake. "It's a miracle Musa! We're better! We're all better!" She climbed off Musa so the girl could get up to get her clothes. "Come on, we're going to eb late for breakfast!"


End file.
